


2.0.1.9.         >>         (Special New Year Chapter of "The Locker Room")

by Permenmadu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permenmadu/pseuds/Permenmadu
Summary: After a few seconds that seemed like eternity, Jisung pulled away. His face was still so close to Jaemin, his cheeks flushed and he was panting softly. His warm dark colored orbs locked Jaemin's, hypnotizing the older into his charm to the point that the Na boy couldn't look or even think of anything else."Happy new year Nana hyung."I'll be better and make you mine in 2019.





	2.0.1.9.         >>         (Special New Year Chapter of "The Locker Room")

Jaemin opened his door again, and this time he was greeted by Jisung with another ridiculuous new year hat. He looked just as excited-, or even more than the last time Jaemin saw him on christmas day. Jaemin couldn't help but gone very red remembering what he had done that day.

He kissed Park Jisung.

Like freaking kissed that tall junior of him!

Jaemin stepped backward before tried to pull himself back to the room, but Jisung's hand grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him back.

"You haven't been replying." Jisung said quietly.

"Because I am busy." Jaemin tried to hide his face, pulling onto his hand but no avail.

"You shall reply whenever I send you messages. That is an order." Jisung frowned.

Jaemin glared at Jisung. What an annoying kid. He groaned, blinking as he rose his head. He still hoped Jisung wouldn't see his face much as he dropped his locks of hair to cover his face. "What do you want today?"

"Accompany me to see fireworks." Jisung grinned excitedly, earning a frown from Jaemin.

"Wouldn't you need to be with your parents and Chenle?" He asked dryly.

"Nope. We already had supper and they are not fan of fireworks." He shook his head before grabbing Jaemin's hand. "So, I order you to come and see it with me."

"Why not taking Chenle with you?" Jaemin still asked with a snarky voice, before murmured. "Isn't he like your best friend or something like that anyway."

Jisung tilted his head in confusion. "...yeah? But Chenle returns back to China right after the christmas dinner."

"-oh." Jaemin blinked.

"Now let's go out." Jisung excitedly pulling Jaemin's wrist to drag him out. "You have nothing to do, haven't you?"

"What do you mean nothing to do-," Jaemin protested, glancing back at the empty house. His mother and father had to spend new year break in Seattle so they could only leave him with money to shop and dine out. "-I have things to do."

"Like?"

"I..." Jaemin paused. "...I mean I need to water my plants."

Jisung rolled his eyes. "Sure. Water it now and I will be waiting."

"-uh. Sure. I... Need to..." Jaemin's brain worked harder. "-also you know, I kinda need to clean my house as it is new year."

"..." Jisung furrowed his eyebrows before pulling Jaemin closer to him, almost pressing the older against his chest. "No need to make ridiculous excuses. Yoy are coming with me now."

"But-!"

Jisung rose his phone. "I think among the three videos, the video of you and Haechan is the most turning on one. Am I to release it on the website, I'd get a lot of subscribers."

Jaemin went bright red again and smacked Jisung's back with his hand as loud as possible, making the taller jumped in pain.

"I HOPE YOU EXPLODE ALONG WITH THE FIREWORKS, PARK JISUNG!"

 

                                             ***

 

  
"Oh wow! There are so much crowds!" Jaemin gasped and turning his head around to look at the people coming for fireworks, all dressed up in different kind of clothing. The lightning made only to celebrate this day were all so pretty, and Jaemin half running along the side. The event was being held out in an open hill, and the people could sit on the grass and watch it.

Jaemin despised the idea so much before, but now he's the most excited one. Jisung could only shake his head and held Jaemin by his wrist when the other was about to dash around. "It is no fun to watch it from there."

"Then-?" The Na boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"This way." Jisung nudged his head toward a certain area, before taking Jaemin to follow him.

Jisung lead Jaemin into the forest, and Jaemin grew worried as the time goes by. He looked around, afraid, as he glanced at his surrounding. It was all dark, and they were all alone.

"You know, if you killed me here I swear I'd come exploding on your head as a ghost everyday like those fireworks." He threatened.

Jisung frowned but continuing his journey.

"If you wanted sex, can't you at least choose a more pleasant place?" Jaemin asked in irritation. "Or is this a kind of kink?"

Jisung chuckled and shook his head. He turned his head toward Jaemin and pulled him to take a turn around a huge tree, and Jaemin widened his eyes when he saw a mini wooden house located just on the biggest brach of the tree.

"What-,"

"My housetree." Jisung explained proudly. "Made by my uncle for me when I was little."

"No way." Jaemin shook his head. The mini housetree looked so nice, all strong and neat from outside. It sat comfortably up there, being covered by the huge tree's leaves from heat and rain.

Jisung smiled and pulled Jaemin's hand to start climbing the tree. Jaemin shook his head when he saw in no time Jisung had already reached the top branch. Jaemin followed from behind with a slower pace, afraid of falling. Just when he saw his feet had dangled off too far from the ground that he freaked out and shook his head. "I am not going up!"

Jisung chuckled and extended his hand to reach for Jaemin's. "Don't be panic. Look at me."

Jaemin's eyes still wandered downward, increasing anxiety filled his expression as he wondered how would he go down later on.

"Nana hyung." Jisung called out again, with a gentler voice. "Look at me."

Jaemin blinked and looked up. He saw Jisung's face, and blinked as if he was hypnotized. Jisung's brown locks fell to frame his face as he leaned down, and his hand felt warm around Jaemin's. Jisung pulled the lighter one up and all of sudden, Jaemin had collided onto Jisung's chest with a soft thud.

"Not bad, right?" Jisung grinned a very handsome grin, and Jaemin was loss at words.

"Yeah..." he slipped the word out without he even realized. "...not bad at all."

"Come on, we can watch it from here." Jisung whispered as he pulled Jaemin into the house. He unlocked the door with his key and pulled Jaemin inside. The somehow strange but pleasant smell of warm wood filling Jaemin's sense. He looked around the neat and spacious room inside in curiosity as Jisung prepared chairs for them.

"This is really great." Jaemin sighed in adoration. "Your uncle made this?"

"Because I love mowgli too much when I was little." Jisung chuckled and place two plastic mug on the table. He took off his backpack to pick up a big bottle of diet coke, pouring them into the glasses. "Hope you don't mind, since I am underage."

Jaemin frowned in confusion for split seconds before finally catching what did Jisung mean and laughed out loud. "You mean you exchange wines for that??"

"Yes." Jisung laughed and twirled his coke bottle. "I am sorry."

That's so cute. Jaemin shook his head . "That's fine."

Jisung capped back his coke bottle before putting it back to the bag. "The countdown will start in 15 minutes."

"Okay." Jaemin shrugged before drinking his cup of coke. After swallowing it down, he relaxed himself. Looking outside of the big window, all he could see is the beautiful sillhouette of the trees. He sighed in content at how peaceful it is from up there, away from the hustles of the city. "Do you spend your time here a lot?"

"I do." Jisung nodded his head. "When my uncle had to get married and left Seoul, I was deeply disappointed that I spent almost every night here until my dad picked me up for dinner."

"Really?" Jaemin blinked curiously. "You must be so close with your uncle."

"Yes." Jisung smiled. "His age is only 15 years apart from me so he is fun to be around with, almost like a sibling I couldn't have."

Jaemin nodded, blinking before sighing. "I am not close with my parents' siblings as most of them live outside of Seoul. I've been living in Seoul all of my life, so I don't meet them much."

"Oh..." Jisung looked slightly concerned. "Isn't it a bit lonely?"

"It is." Jaemin shrugged. "...and that's why I try to hangout with a lot of kids as often as possible."

Jisung stared at Jaemin, before hugging his knees and looked out from the window. "I used to think you are super cool. Surrounded by a lot of friends, being the hyped kid in the school, most wanted charts among the students."

Jaemin scoffed a laugh. "Surrounded by a lot of friends because I need more people to runaway with, since one or two friend wouldn't always be there for me when I need them. I need tons of them."

Jisung stayed quiet and played with his coke glass. He could understand why Jaemin had to be that social butterfly. He could understand why Jaemin had to fight so hard to fit in the social status.

Jisung's eyes suddenly felt hot.

"But yeah... It only heals a bit. At times, I still could feel so lonely in the middle of the crowds."

"Why so?" Jisung asked quietly.

"Because... At times I realized that all they care about is to have fun with me." Jaemin sighed. "Not to stay with me. When I am in trouble or I feel sad, all I could do is to have fun with them... But they never necessarily care about how do I feel."

Jisung bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Then... I think the missing pieces of me would be fulfilled once I get a lover but..." Jaemin shook his head. "Apparently, it is not. It added holes even. To be loved only for sex, only for fantasy, only to accompany when lonely."

Jaemin sighed again and supported his cheek with his hand. "2018 has been a fucking year... Just like usual."

Jisung felt a tear rolled down his cheek, and Jaemin who saw it widened his eyes in surprise.

"Why are you crying??"

Jisung erased his wet eyes with the sleeve of his clothes. He shook his head, his tip of nose turned red. "It must be... Hard for you."

Jaemin felt his heart swelled in unexplainable feeling. That's the first time he saw someone cried because of his story, not a fake concern look which leads to an offer of partying in the club. Gulping down nervously, Jaemin reached out to erase Jisung's tears. He felt touched with the other's attention, but he couldn't help but smile. "Have you always been this easy to cry?"

"Not really." Jisung lifted his chin to make him looked stronger, reaching out for the coke and drowned big gulp of it. "It just... I feel it sad... That you can't spend time with your friends. Like real friends."

Jaemin smiled. "Like you and Chenle?"

"Yes." Jisung nodded his head.

Jaemin still smiled, sighed and looked down. He frowned afterwards, smiling wider. "You know, it feels better after sharing this with you, though."

Jisung rose his eyebrows and blinked. "...really?"

"Yes." Jaemin smiled wider. "...somehow... It feels better. You are the first person who really listen to me well without wandering your orbs around like others."

"They might have problems with their eyes." Jisung commented sarcastically and made Jaemin chuckled.

"As I grow older, I started to realize that whatever I was chasing for is nothing more than a fake happiness." Jaemin rose his shoulders. "All I need is just... A few best friends and one person that I love the most."

Jisung nodded. "That matters the most..."

"So my new year resolution this year..." Jaemin blinked and rose his shoulders. "Might be starting to lessen my thoughts and obsession to whatever I was the previous year and... I don't know. Starting to be real for myself?"

"It is a good resolution." Jisung nodded his head. He glanced at the clock on his phone. Time had really flown. It was already 23.59 by that time. One minute toward the end of 2018.

_**"Countdown started in 60 ! 59! 58! 57!"** _

The faint sound of people started to countdown the exchange of the year started to echo in the air.

"I really hope that 2019 will be a lot better than 2018. A year where you can really find out who your true circle of friends are, and finding the true love you have been looking for." Jisung said as he held Jaemin's hand.

_**"43! 42! 41! 40!"** _

"Thank you." Jaemin smiled. "I have spent all these years on something so useless."

_**"31! 29! 28! 27!"** _

Jisung and Jaemin fixed their attention on the sky as the drumrolls and countdown were heard all loud and clear from the housetree. They both enjoyed the ethereal silence between them for a few seconds, busy with their own thoughts.

_**"15 ! 14 ! 13 ! 12 !"** _

"What about you?" Jaemin asked, looking at Jisung. "What is your new year resolution?"

_**"11 ! 10 ! 9 !"** _

"Me?" Jisung blinked. He seemed to be engrossed in his own thoughts for a moment before turned to look at Jaemin right on his eyes. "...to be a better friend, and a better future lover for someone."

_**"8 ! 7 ! 6 !"** _

Jaemin gulped when his throat felt dry. His head went lightheaded and his heartbeat quickened as he wondered who was in Jisung's mind when he said that. "..s-someone who-?"

_**"5 ! 4 ! 3!"** _

Jisung gulped, inching to close the gap between him and Jaemin. His eyes studied Jaemin for a bit before his lips moved.

_**"2! 1!"** _

"You."

_**"ZERO!"** _

Jisung leaned down to kiss Jaemin at the same time when a big firework exploded in the sky. Jaemin was so shocked, his eyes widened when Jisung kissed him on his lips. He felt his heart pumped the blood out a lot faster than usual, his fists tightened in shock.

Jisung was kissing him.

The sound of fireworks that kept on exploding in the sky sending waves of dizziness on Jaemin's head. His body turned into jellies as Jisung started to deepen his kiss, with a very sweet and gentle movement.

After a few seconds that seemed like eternity, Jisung pulled away. His face was still so close to Jaemin, his cheeks flushed and he was panting softly. His warm dark colored orbs locked Jaemin's, hypnotizing the older into his charm to the point that the Na boy couldn't look or even think of anything else.

"Happy new year Nana hyung."

**I'll be better and make you mine in 2019.**

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I made another special chapter ??  
> Hahahahahahahhahahahahaa.  
> Okay , soooo I think I will add the a/n on the last chapter of "The Locker Room" to remind you guys to like... Re-read the special chapters after the last chapter posted to get the post story feels right :3.  
> Some of the ideas in this chappie came from one of the reader Hobiah , who once again manage to make me writing this up HAHAHHA.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR 2019 , MY FRIENDS ! I hope in this year I could create even more amazing stories and meet you guys a lot more often ;).
> 
> I love you !


End file.
